To Anger A Fox
by DaniArrowbane46
Summary: I used to be called Foxkit. I was going to be a ShadowClan warrior. I was ridiculed and teased for no reason. I left, swearing vengeance on the Clans, and came to the twolegplace. Some say I'm like Scourge, a cat on the other side of the city, with my own Clan of killers, respecting yet fearing me. Why am I telling you this? Because I'm Foxshred, and this is my Clan's story.


To Anger a Fox- Chapter one

**I do not own Warriors. Set in old territories.**

I remember the day I left ShadowClan as If it was yesterday.

_The sky was ablaze, the grass was dry and cracked. It had not rained for many moons. Prey was dying, from heat and dehydration. The other kits, as always, were taunting me, teasing me. Calling me names. Making a fool out of me. Treating me like rubbish. I struck out at my sister, who just dodged away and started another chant. I yowl at the top of my lungs, the camp echoing with the sound of my frustration. I have to say, it felt good. I raise my hackles and bare my teeth at the ten other kits. _

"_I am sick of your games and teasing. You call me small and weak, but I am taller than a young apprentice and stronger than even my own mother. I am an only kit, the son of Froststar and his deputy, Dogflight. I am utterly disgusted at the way that you treat me. And you know what? I don't care anymore. I'm leaving." I ignored the other kit's shocked stares and turned to the camp entrance._

"_No one come after me. I am five and a half moons old, I can look after myself. And you know what else? I called you my friends. But you aren't, are you? You are just a bunch of kits without a purpose. I leave you now, with no well wishes, nor do I expect any on my behalf. I will be back, and I will pick you all off, one by one. Mark my words."_

I laugh remembering their shocked expressions. When I left, I found a home in the city, hunting and fending for my territory. I am now a good six seasons old, and have formed a Clan of my own, named DeathClan, for the cats that I have gathered are together with a thirst for vengeance, a hunger for flesh shredding under their claws, a longing for the death of those who cause them pain. Like me. I rule with utmost certainty, and the name of Foxshred is feared from the cosy twoleg nests to the loners at the barn near the wretched Clans. I jump onto a large pile of shattered glass, careful not to scrape my paws, and give a blood curdling yowl. Cats pour out into the clearing below me, heads bowed in respect. They know that if they do a thing wrong, they will be banished if they are lucky, otherwise killed on the spot. A Fiery ginger she cat with amber eyes steps to the bottom of the pile.

"My ruler Foxshred. I have something to report." I lower my cold blue eyes to my second-in-command's.

"What is it, Bloodfire? If it is of importance, then tell me here and now." Bloodfire nods to me and turns to address the crowd.

"Cats of DeathClan! Listen to me! Shardclaw has been caught with a Twoleg Lazycat!" Shocked murmurs rustle through the crowd, and a black tom with green eyes and glinting silver claws comes forward and doesn't hesitate to meet my gaze.

"Is this true, Shardclaw?"

"Yes, Foxshred. I will not lie." I give a sly smirk and unsheathe my claws.

"Is the pretty kitty here now?" Shardclaw gulps.

"Yes, my leader."

"Bring her here. Immediately." Shardclaw disappears into an abandoned twoleg nest and comes back out with a silver and black she cat.

"Will you hurt her?"

"No, Shardclaw. I won't lay a paw on her, unless she tries to stop me." I strike forward, and, pin down the black warrior. The Lazycat shakes, but stays still as I raise my paw and slice downward, slitting his throat in one careful strike, and I watch with satisfaction the life ebb out of him. I turn to the Lazycat.

"You can either join us or leave, otherwise this," I point to the still twitching and bleeding black form of Shardclaw on the ground. The Lazycat shudders and dips her head.

"Foxshred, the great leader of DeathClan, I would like to join your ranks of noble and swift fighters. My name is Destiny." I grin.

"Wise choice, Lazycat. You will be known as Nightshard, in memory of the cat who betrayed his Clan. Welcome, my warrior." Nightshard's eyes, black as death, fill with the same expression as everyone else's- fear, hatred, a want for revenge on those cats of which ignore the rule of the Clan. I smirk again. This Clan is almost ready to take on the forest cats.


End file.
